AwesomeAdriehl the Movie (2016 Film)
AwesomeAdriehl the Movie is an upcoming 2015 Action-Sci Fiction,Horror and Adventure,Flash-animated film. (Known as Gear Wars,COMMANDARMY Across the Dark of the Moon of 2nd Dimension,San Diego Invasion,EMO-NERDBOY: Summer to Extended,AWESOMEADRIEHL: Summer to Extended,Age of Adriehl and High School Dropout of Resistance) it is a Most Popular Movie Similar to Goanimate the Movie,Erika Adventure: Makron's Revenge,Kristin Konkle The Movie and I.R.O.N.Y 700. But Video Games Like Time Crisis,House of the Dead,Crysis 3,Last Stand,ZombiU,Left 4 Dead,Ghost Squad,Far Cry,Sleeiping Dogs,Resident Evil,KRE-O Cityville Invasion,Jetpack Joyride,Titan Fall,Gun Blade and L.A. Machineguns. Also the Movie Have Aspects Like Transformers Dark of the Moon,Transformers Age of Extinction,Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension,Paprika,The Amazing Spider Man 1 and 2,Total Recall,Steamboy,Battle Los Angeles,47 Ronin,The Darkest Hour,21 Jump Street,22 Jump Street,The Expendables,Resident Evil Movie Trilogy,Man of Steel,Pacific Rim,Edge of Tomorrow,Godzilla,Terminator Salvation,Terminator Gensis,Lego Movie,Ghost in the Shell,Resident Evil Retribution, Mad Max: Fury Road,Oblivion,Battleship,Olymus Has fallen,Gi Joe Retaliation,Elysium,Interstellar,Transcendence,Zombieland,World War Z,Lifeforce,Mortal Instrument,Top Gun,Hunter x Hunter Last Mission,Sabotage and Avengers Age of Ultron plus Battlefield 1,2,3 and 4 and Also TV Show Aspects Like Ninjago Rebooted,Deadman Wonderland,Walking Dead,Attack on Titan,Star Drive,Space Dandy,Spider Rider,Kickin it,Brave J-Decker,Coppelion,Kill la Kill,Panty and Stocking,Evangelion,Agent of Shield,Motorcity,Randy Cunningham,Metalocalypse,Black Dynamite,Axe Cop,Macross Zero,Eureka Seven Ao,Hellsing Ultimate also it is kind of realated to Pacific Rim Symphogear and High School of the Dead. The Movie is Short Video Called Chapter. Plot a Emo Nerd Boy Name AwesomeAdriehl from Philippines He is a Former Private School Student and a New Public High School Student Who is Sent to America To Live with Maria Bell Forever by His Grandfather Ats,Awesomeadriehl and His Friend from Deviantart and Goanimate Good User,The High School Dropout and College Dropout,US Army,Philippines Army and Russian Army Join the Force Together to Save California City from the Evil Villains UTUBETROLL POLICE,Collin's the Snatcher's Drone and Element Humanoids with Their Infected Citzens turns as Alien Zombies and Good User,the K-12 protest Called Freedom Summer Fighters,The High School Dropout of Resistance and College Dropout of Resistance To Save Summer from Evil DEPED Elimating Summer Vacition and Summer in the Epic Battle in the Battle of California Against the Post Apocalypse Villains the Troublemaker,Bad User,Evil Drones,Terrorist,Element Humanoid,Evil Robot,Corrupt Government,Evil Private School and Zombie Invasion. Voice Cast * Young Guy as SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY/AWESOMEADRIEHL (A.k.a AdminAdriehl), Mitch, Wikipediauser(Commander Andy), Ask-Flamespawn(Jeru), Mike The Knight, Justin Drew Bieber, JaegersYes KaijuNo,Finn and Ajax * Eric as Optimus500050, NopeComedian, Bobbyispoopy,Himself,LouieLouie95,Phineas Flynn, Alan Dampsey,Dylan Jackson,Henny Loc,Jack Nellan Dawson,Moe the Twin Blood Element Humanoid and Exon Breach Pilot 1 * Brian as Warren Cook, Baxter, CalebComedian, Ferb Fletcher, Matthew Marsden, Collin the Snatcher,Rentro,Keegen, and Exon Breach Pilot 1. * Dave as GrandChase RealCook the Demonic Element Humanoid,Dr. Joshua, Christian Bale, MrLegofan10,DJ.Voodoo Man and Sword. * Salli as Taylor Jolicoeur and Dani Taylor * David as Coulden Pettit,Edgar Allan,Dan taylor Matt Damon,Prince Tuesday and Aragon * French-fry as Philippe Moureau and Wolfgang Puck * Wiseguy as Michael/OfficerJamel/SergeantHarris,Shinegreymon96 and DX Wing Fighter Pilot * Steven as Revolver-Edakunsisda(Eda Kunsis),PriceYes and SheperdNo, 941214(Brandon), Philippe Victor, DerWachtturm(John Reinke),Simon Ghost Riley,Johnny Depp,QLT Warrior, Channing Tatum,Rich,OfficerSquidward2014,Shawn Brunner and Vanoss * Princess as Ask-VampirePrincess(Nina), Princess Matilda,Tori,Amber and Alexa * Zack as Aaron, Tom Cruise, Gligar13Vids, Josh Duhamel, and Crit. * Professor as Slippy V,AwildmewfromROBLOX and Kelsey Grammer * Alan as Alan Cook, Sam Chen 2nd Avatar, Nemo333m, Roars,President Obama,Dr. Hax and Colonel Tyrone * Kayla as BluesodaMania/Akio, Penny, Sophie the Otter,Clara,Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, Dora, Brandi and the Friend The 3 Original Element Humanoid and Sallyjones1998 The Cutest Element Humanoid. * Kimberly as Grandchase warrengirl the Book of Element Humanoid and Shadowleggy. * Tween Girl as http://goanimate-v2.wikia.com/wiki/Fluttergirl%7CFluttergirl, Brandi and the Friends The 3 Original Element Humanoid, Sister Jigglypuff the Loving Element Humanoid, Bonnie and Yummy. * Kidaroo as Barney the Purple Dinosaur,Macusoper and Chickenx4. * Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7,StormChaser(A.K.A CHEVTRAX BOT) and Caroline0204 * Ivy as Caillou,Sena and Bejaaa. * Julie as Trinity Hayes. * Diesel as Diesel Dawson,Diesel Johnson and Donha. * Paul as Paul Johnson. * Simon as Nathan Pearson, Rick Tews,Joe the Twin Blood Element Humanoid,Nemo33m,Mr Keebler,President Noy noy Aquino,Mr.Dike and EricBrotherStarwars83 * Lawarance as DEPED President and News Reporter Eddy. * Emma as Taylor Hayes and Henna Loc. * Shy Girl as StepashkaRossiya. * Grace as Sabrina. * Kate as HeroesYes Villains No, and Ms.Shaw * Scary Voice as Jackhammer,Shadow of Red,Super Giant Sonic the Darkness Glowing Element Humanoid,Sacred Earth,Enderman and Exon Breach (Jaeger) * Jennifer as Rai. * Kendra as Karla. * Catherine as Janet Napoles * Dallas as Angry Grandpa,General Morshower and Michael Sitkorski * Allision as Lothos Grandchase the Glowing Element Humanoid * Stefan as Leopald Slikk/Angry German Kid. * Show as Phillip Psareas. Additional Voice Cast * Steven as SWAT Team Soldier,Armed Force of the Philippines,Russian Special Force Soldier,Immigration Officer,N.E.S.T Soldier,Anti Humanoid Task Force 322 Soldier 2, Jet Fighter Pilot, Agents,US Special Ops,ESF Soldier, PDAF Soldier,ESF Security Guard 1,Police Officer 5 and UTUBETROLL POLICE Soldier. * Dallas as Police Officer 1, Fireman,US Special Force,Philippines Special Force, San Diego Owner, Grandpa,Anti Humanoid Task Force 322 Soldier 3,Mayor of California city and Prison guard. * David as National Guard Soldier and Hazmat Soldier,Rick Tew's Ninja Student, Taxi Driver, News Pilot,General Martin Dempsey and Prisoner. * Dave as Deped School Barber,News Reporter,FBI Agent,Business Men,Construction Worker,PDAF Agents,UTUBETROLL POLICE Agents,Collin the Snatcher's Mens,Deped School Driver,Police Officer 2,Anti Humanoid Task Force 322 Soldier 1,Himself * Emma as Deped Student Girl and Hotel Room Service 1. * Brain as Deped Student Boy,Himself,Hotel Guest. * Ivy as Cosplayer Cat Neko Girl 1,My Little Pony Fan Person. * Zack as News Crew,Michael Bay,DC Fan Person,Photographer Girl,Cosplayer Boy,Himself and Race Car Driver. * Kidaroo as Miley Cyrus's Bodygaurd,UTUBETROLLPOLICE Officer,Justin Dew Bieber's Body Guard,San Diego Comic Con Security Guard 1,Hotel Room Service 2 and Police Officer 4. * Salli as News Reporter,Scientist Women,Freedom Summer Fighters Soldier 2 and DEPED President's Student Council 1. * Lawarance as Defender of Land of Make Believe Soldier. * Eric as Nerd Boy,San Diego Citizen Man,San Diego Security Guard,Person,Freedom Summer Fighters Soldier 1 and Christopher Miller. * Joey as Marvel Fan Person,Freedom Summer Fighters Soldier 4,Phil Lord and DEPED President's Student Council 2. * Hunter Voice from Left 4 Dead 2 as Alien Zombie. * Diesel as Conan O'Brien,Driver,San Diego Resident,San Diego Comic Con Security Guard 2 and ESF Security Guard 2. * Kayla as San Diego Tour Guide,Anime Fan Girl,Cosplayer Neko Cat Girl,Cosplayer Girl * Young Man as San Diego Comic Con Photographer,Police Officer 3,Superheroes Cosplayer Boy,Soldier Cosplayer. * Shy Girl as Little Boy,Little Girl. * Professor as Doctor,Ambulance Driver,Space Suit Cosplayer,Anti Humanoid Task Force 322 Scientist,ESF Scientist and Scientist. * Princess as Goth Girl,Neko Cat Girl Cosplayer,Fionna Cosplayer,Cosplayer Girl and Race Car Driver's Girlfriend. * Simon as Russell Crowe,Freedom Summer Fighters Soldier 3, Bryan Singer. * Scary as Cybodies Army,Cybodies Stealth,Cybodies Goliath,Drone Army,Drone Stealth and Drone Goliath. __FORCETOC__ Category:IMAX 3D Category:Legendary Entertainment Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:Rated R Movie Category:Movies